Miraxus
|magic1=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Mirajane Strauss |kanji2=ミラジェーン・ストラウス |romaji2=Mirajēn Sutorausu |alias2=The Demon Mira (魔人 Majin) |age2=19 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Take Over Demon Forms |imagegallery=Lamira/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} About Laxus and Mirajane Laxus Dreyar Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of the Raven Tail Guild's Master, Ivan Dreyar. He's also an artificially created Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival Arc. Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/grey in the anime). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his powers: in this state, his upper body bulks up, and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales. In his first appearances, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard’s on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars. His outfit changed drastically later on. He started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically. Alternatively, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with grey fur trimming. During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail. This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus’ growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov’s grandson, and not of his own skills-something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right. Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov’s possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. However, after his excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov’s Magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law. During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and “redemption”, as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades. As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it. Mirajane Strauss Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair, which gets slightly curly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, and whose most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She's a S-class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. Mirajane is also the eldest among her siblings, Elfman and Lisanna. History Laxus' History Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his own rights. His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to bring his father back since they were still family members, but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild Raven Tail. Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage in X788, at the age of 17. Mirajane's History When Mirajane's parents died, she joined Fairy Tail at the age of 13. Together with her siblings, Elfman Strauss and Lisanna Strauss. They formed the Take-Over Siblings Team. She was famous at fighting to Erza Scarlet. She was even bullying the older ones like Macao and Wakaba. Because of that, she was called the Most Powerful Woman in her generation. As the time passed by, Mirajane's power was increased. In the year X781 Mirajane become an S-Class Mage. She is currently known as '"The Demon". ' Relationship Laxus seems to acknowledge the power of his S-Class colleague Mirajane Strauss, having seen her Satan Soul spell in use before the supposed incident which left her in a weakened state. After she showed her Satan Soul: Sitri during her match against Jenny Realight, Laxus went as far as to state that Mirajane and saying "isn't someone you can piss off". In spite of this, he initially didn't have qualms acting towards her like he did with most of his guildmates, speaking scornfully and turning down the requests of help for the guild coming from her. While Laxus' initial overbearing behavior and disdain for guildmates made her angry, with her going as far to tearfully say that she couldn't believe someone like him was a member Fairy Tail, she was also shown to care for her fellow S-Class Mage, happily winking at her brother Elfman at the prospect of having Laxus back in the guild after his excommunication. Synopsis Galuna Island Arc Mirajane is upset when she finds out that Happy stole the mission that required for an S-Class Mages only, during the night. She soon learns that Laxus saw Happy stole it did nothing to stop him. Later, she gives him frightful glare which, as he hints, is more suits her former 'Demon' persona. Phantom Lord Arc After Makarov loses his power, Mirajane and Cana try to contact Mystogan and Laxus back to the guild to help them in the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Due Laxus badmouths the guild and starts to harass her, Mirajane loses her patience with him and destroys the orb with one punch, questioning aloud how someone in Fairy Tail can be so cruel. Grand Magic Games Mirajane and Laxus was teamed up along with Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandes disguised as Mystogan. During the second day, Chariot, everyone notices Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting, experiencing motion sickness as they're dragon slayers. Mirajane was wondering if Laxus also experiences such problems, to which he answers her not to say anything. Mirajane's match against Jenny Realight at first was a Swimsuit contest, then later on, it became a battle of the strongest. When it became serious, Mirajane single-handedly defeated Jenny with her Satan Soul: Sitri. Everybody congratulates her, and Laxus tells the disguised Jellal ""isn't someone you can piss off". On the third day, She was surprised that Laxus was getting beaten by Alexei. She later expresses shock when Laxus disappeared and popped up with Raven Tail's members defeated and "Alexei" exposed as Ivan Dreyar. When Laxus is declared the winner, she is visibly pleased. Category:Lamira Category:Couples Category:Fanon Pairs Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help